


Just close your eyes (no one can hurt you now)

by maxiswriting



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Talk of murder, Virgil's spider is called Violet and is the best girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:28:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23495323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxiswriting/pseuds/maxiswriting
Summary: Life might be stressful and his dad might be an asshole, but if there's one thing Remus knows, is that no matter what happens, he'll always be able to count on his boyfriends to make his day just a little bit brighter.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Comments: 14
Kudos: 107





	Just close your eyes (no one can hurt you now)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thesirensong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesirensong/gifts).



> A few days ago Casper started talking about this ship and caused me to fall in love in the process, and one of the scenarios he described was just too soft for me not to write it :’) I hope you guys like it, I sure enjoyed writing these dorks being soft for each other!

The last week or so had been hard, to say the least. There had been finals to worry about, plus the deadlines for the final draft of Remus’ latest novel and Logan’s thesis approaching fast… in short, it had taken a toll on every single one of them.

Everyone had been affected by the stress, in some ways. Virgil and Dee’s already erratic sleeping schedule had been fried to bits by endless nights of crammed revising and liters of coffee; Logan was a little snappier, his temper more easily getting the best of him, and Remus had somehow managed to get his hands on an energy drink, which had prompted an entire afternoon of manic laughter and complete, absolute chaos as he ranted about his awesome new ideas for the book and “Lo! Lo!! I can taste colors and they’re amazing!!!!!!”

But it was all done now. All finals had been turned in, Logan’s thesis had been sent to his professor for a final stamp of approval before he could go and expose it all in front of the university’s commission, and Remus’ book was now in his editor’s hands for revision. They were all finally, _finally_ free from stress, at least for the time being.

Dee let out a low, pleased hum, snuggling closer into Logan’s side as they sat huddled together on the couch. Logan huffed, fond amusement dancing in his eyes as he looked at his boyfriend with a small smile.

“Are you comfortable, starshine?” he asked, wrapping one arm around the other’s shoulders to hold him close.

“Very,” Dee answered with a contented smile of his own, pressing his face into his boyfriend’s shoulder. Logan chuckled and leaned down, pressing a soft kiss on his forehead, followed by an exaggerated puking sound coming from the stairs.

“Ew, you guys are being mushy,” Virgil grumbled, entering the living room.

“You’re just jealous I’m getting Logan cuddles,” Dee piped up, a shit-eating smirk tugging at his lips.

Virgil scowled, stalking towards the couch to flop himself over his boyfriends’ legs.

“Shut up and cuddle me, I want affection,” he muttered, snuggling closer and pressing his face into Dee’s stomach.

His boyfriend frowned, hands automatically raising to play with Virgil’s hair as he looked up to meet Logan’s concerned gaze. Virgil seemed irritated, and now that he was pressing against him Dee could feel the tension he was carrying all over his body -which wasn’t exactly strange since they’d just gotten out of finals hell and both he and Dee were working on getting back on a more decent sleep schedule.

Somehow, though, this didn’t feel much like sleep-deprivation. Something seemed to have upset Virgil, it was clear, and while they didn’t know what had happened exactly they were more than ready to comfort him the best they could.

But as they held their boyfriend close, another question rose to mind -where was Remus?

The answer came to them ten minutes later, in the form of slow, almost careful footsteps descending from the stairs. Logan looked back towards the sound, making sure not to disturb the two boys leaning on him too much as he studied their fourth boyfriend.

Remus was standing at the bottom of the stairs, looking strangely subdued as he gave Logan a small smile. No boisterous greeting, no loud, unabashed laughter filling the room -just that little smile, and a certain type of tiredness in his eyes that Logan didn’t like one bit.

“Looks like you guys managed to get the murderous instincts out of him,” Remus said conversationally, moving to sit on one of the arms of the couch.

“Murderous instincts?” Dee repeated, arching an eyebrow in confusion as he noticed the way Remus seemed to almost huddle on himself while looking at the puddle of boneless boyfriend that was currently sprawled on Logan and Dee’s laps.

“His dad called. Again,” Virgil grumbled as a form of explanation, moving his head to the side enough so that the others could properly see his scowl. Immediately, the mood sobered -they all had their experiences with Remus’ dad, and none of them were remotely good.

“It wasn’t that bad,” Remus protested, obviously trying to act all casual about it -which would have been convincing if he hadn’t suddenly started avoiding everyone’s eyes.

“It wasn’t that bad my ass, Rem,” Virgil shot back with a glare. “He’s an asshole who always makes you feel like shit, and next time I meet him I might just invite him to a close encounter with my tarantula. Very close.”

“Okay first, leave poor Violet out of this -she doesn’t deserve to even just think about biting such a human scum,” Dee spoke up, trying to deescalate some of the tension.

“And secondly-” Logan joined in, looking down at Virgil with a small smile- “I am afraid murder is not an available option, moonshine. We wouldn’t be able to afford your bail and breaking you out of prison would require a significant amount of planning, even with the involvement of a wild card such as Remus.”

“They can’t frame me for murder if they never find a body,” Virgil grumbled. “Dee is a chemistry major, he can just do his science magic and whip out some acid for us to dissolve the body in.”

Dee arched an eyebrow, an amused smile tugging at his lips. “What am I, a science wizard?”

“Yes.”

Logan sighed, shaking his head with fondness dancing in his eyes.

“How about we table this discussion for when you’re a little less sleep-deprived, mh?” he asked, before turning towards Remus, “come here, supernova. I believe some cuddles are in order.”

Remus rolled his eyes but easily complied, not even trying to hide the faint blush on his cheek as he shuffled forward on the couch -as much as he tried to hide it, he loved it when Logan called him his supernova. It was cute and made him feel soft and mushy inside.

It took some rearrangement, but after a few seconds the four settled again -Remus had ended up squished between Logan and Dee, with Virgil snuggling happily into his chest and his legs strewn over Logan’s lap. It was soft, it was comfortable, and it was exactly what Remus needed right now -to feel loved and cared for, to be reminded that as long as he had his boyfriends by his side, nothing else mattered.

“We love you, Rem,” Dee whispered, turning his head enough to press a soft kiss on his boyfriend’s forehead.

“Very much so,” Logan agreed.

“Ditto,” Virgil nodded, voice muffled from where he was nuzzling his face into Remus’ chest.

Remus laughed, loud and free, feeling the pressing weight that had appeared in his chest following his father’s reprimands finally disappear.

“I love you guys too,” he answered, grinning from ear to ear as he melted under their loving attention. And if he had to be honest, he wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr at [@max-is-tired](https://max-is-tired.tumblr.com) or join my [Discord Server](https://discord.gg/jswxCA7) to hear me cry at three in the morning over a blank document, I need friends anyways :')


End file.
